Star Trek: Eclipse: Arrvial
by Eve and Kamii
Summary: Voyager comes across a ship of starfleet cadets, the collected chapters! please R/R
1. Star Trek: Eclipse: Arrival 1/4

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters. We are making no money from this. The Eclipse characters, however, DO belong to us. And you can't have them. But you can borrow them if you ask nicely.

A/N: 1) The stories take place sometime after the episode 'Drive'

2) if some of the characters don't really act like you think they should, give us a break. We're just kids, and American at that. And yeah, the story kind of sucks, but they get better. Please R/R, and if you must criticize, make it constructive. We could use a little advice.

Star Trek: Eclipse

Arrival

Part 1/4

The ship shuddered as the shields struggled to stay intact. The bridge began to fill with smoke, as a girl of 21 yelled an order.

"We need to record a mayday message, set it so it will play over and over again, transmitting to the area surround our ship's current location. Audio and Visual."

"Aye, Captain." Came the response.

She turned to the view screen. "This is Captain Eve Bryce, of the Federation Starship-" she coughed, choking on smoke. "Federation Starship Eclipse. We're lost, and in dire-" she coughed again. "Dire need of help. Repeating, this is Capt-" she was cut off as the deck shuddered again, and then plunged into darkness and complete silence.

~~~~~~

Captain's Log: 

Star Date 54089.3

Over the past few days, we have been periodically stopped by Brdjon traders for supplies. Commander Chakotay and Lt. Tom Paris are working with one such crew to trade certain maps and components for new maps of the space that lies ahead of us. We hope to continue on our way soon.

~~~~~

"Captain, we're being hailed." Ensign Kim announced.

"Well, let's see if it's another trader, shall we?" Janeway said with a smile.

The view screen showed a bridge fill with smoke, and a crew working desperately to save their lives, and their ship. The audio sounded through the bridge of Voyager. "This is Captain Eve Bryce, of the Federation Starship-" she coughed, choking on smoke. "Federation Starship Eclipse. We're lost, and in dire-" she coughed again. "Dire need of help. Repeating, this is Capt-" the screen went black.

The message blipped, and began again. They allowed it to play once more before Captain Janeway signaled for it to be turned off.

"Seven of Nine." Janeway said, turning on her comm. "Report to Astrometrics. I'll meet you there." She turned, and entered the turbolift. "Commander, you have the bridge."

"I wonder who they are?" Ensign Kim wondered out loud, turning back to his station. "But she was pretty." He added.

"Some poor lost ship like us." Tom muttered, adjusting the ship's course slightly.

"There is no doubt they are a Federation ship." Tuvok put in.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Paris replied, in his usual sarcastic manner, looking over her shoulder.

"Men!" Chakotay shouted, raising an eyebrow. "If you wish to continue this discussion, wait until the Captain returns.

"Yes Ma'- I mean Sir!" Paris said, touching a few buttons.

Seven was waiting in Astrometerics when Janeway arrived. 

"You asked for me to meet you here, why?"

"We received a distress call from the USS Eclipse," the Captain walked over to the terminal and brought up the message. "We need to figure out where it came from."

Seven moved to terminal. "That should be an easy task. All that is required is-" she stopped and frowned. "Capt-"

"Yes, I know. The signals are coming from everywhere."

Seven pushed several buttons, then looked up at the screen. "I believe I have corrected the problem." She enlarged a portion of the screen. "The ship is located here." She pointed to a dot on the display.

"Scan for Ion trails." Janeway walked to a different terminal as Seven scanned the system. The screen turned a dark blue color and behind the red blip was a short trail of white dots.

Janeway tapped her comm. Badge. "Tom, change course for the third planet of the Stimata Six System." She gave him the co-ordinates.

"Aye, Captain."

"There it is!" Harry Kim said, grinning.

"Yeah, but what is 'it'?" Paris commented. "It look about forty years old"

"It is precisely 48.358 years from the date when that design was first put into use." Tuvok corrected.

"Wow, older than me…" Harry said softly. 

"Everything is older that you!" Paris laughed.

"Yea, let's see who's laughing when _you're_ forty, and I'm not." Harry retorted.

"Let's all do our jobs, people." Janeway said, shaking her head as she entered the bridge.

"Yes ma'am." Paris replied.

She shook her head again. "Anyway, we're hoping there are survivors- who could possibly tell us the quick route home."

"How do we know they know how to get home?" Harry asked.

"They did say they were lost." Neelix interjected as he poured the bridge crew coffee.

"We're entering the system." Paris reported before anyone else could add input.

"Good," the captain began. "Tuvok, Paris, Harry, come with me." The four walked to the lift as Janeway spoke into her communicator. "Seven, Torres, meet me in Transporter Bay 2."

The six beamed aboard the Eclipse, only to find the bridge in complete disarray. Immediately they began checking for survivors.

"Captain, they're just Academy students- cadets." Torres observed. "But how did they get all the was out here?"

"Hopefully they can tell us." She replied grimly. "Seven, what's the count?"

"Five are still alive, three males and two females. Several areas of the ship are sealed off, they will have to be manual searched."

Janeway looked around. "Any idea of the causalities?"

"Negative." Janeway nodded, and hit the comm. "8 to beam directly to sick bay."

"B'Elanna, Harry, Seven, stay behind and search for the cause of whatever it was that happened." She added, before disappearing

"Understood. B'Elanna muttered, her flashlight swaying as she moved it from side to side. "I'm surprised there _are_ survivors. She continued. It looks as if the deck exploded."

"It did." Seven answered. "It's quite obvious."

B'Elanna ignored her. "Right." She sighed. "I bet the Academy doesn't even know they're gone yet."

"How did you reach the conclusion that they are students?"

"Well, they have new uniforms, and just look how young they are… But how did a ship full of kids barely past being teenagers get out here?"

Tuvok looked at them. "I believe I found the source of the explosion."

"Interesting," the holographic EMH muttered scanning a young girl. "Multiple broken ribs, concussion, and a sprained wrist. Also traces of radiation."

"What kind of radiation?" Paris asked handing the doctor another tool.

"The kind found only in slip streams," The Doctor put the tricorder down.

"Hmm." Was Paris' reply "well, will she be okay?" 

"Oh yes, of course, she'll be just fine." The Doctor replied, picking up the tricorder again and moving it over the next academy student. "here, use this on her, it should prevent a coma."

"Coma?" Paris muttered running the small device over the young girl. On the collar of the uniform were the bronze dots standing for bridge lieutenant .

"How is everyone?" the door opened and Captain Janeway stepped through followed by Ensign Kim.

"Concussions, broken bones, sprains… but other than that all five are perfectly fine."

Janeway walked over to Bryce and gently touched her face. "The poor things."

The Doctor looked towards Janeway. "She seems to be in the worst condition at this point. But she has strong vitals, and most of her injuries are breaks and fractures." 

The captain of the Eclipse suddenly moved. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned. "Where? This isn't… isn't… the Eclipse… sick bay." She said, slowly.

The Doctor came running over to see that she wouldn't sit up or do anything to further injure herself.

Janeway smiled at her. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, and this is Voyager. Welcome aboard."

"Voyager?" The girl repeated. "Voyager's in the Delta Quadrant. All of Starfleet knows that."

Kim and Janeway exchanged a look.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked her, changing subjected.

"Eve Bryce. Cadet Eve" She coughed. "Bryce, acting captain for this assignment." She broke into a fit of coughs, drowning out any additional words she may have spoken.

"Here, this should help." The Doctor administered a hypos spray.

The girl smiled, and looking around attempted to sit up. "Where am I, really?" The Doctor placed a pillow behind her, allowing her to sit up, but just enough that she could talk with them comfortably. 

"Welcome to the Delta Quadrant, you're really on Voyager." Harry answered, returning her smile.

Her jaw dropped. "Impossible!"

"But true." Janeway answered her. "Who are your friends?"

Bryce look to her left, then her right. "The girl is Kamii Davidson, our pilot, next to her, Zeke Truan, and on my other side is Talon, he's head of security, and Arik Gibson, he's Chief of Engineering." Her smile suddenly faded. "Where are the others? Where's my crew?"

Janeway looked away, and Harry took Eve's hand comfortingly.

"No. They can't be. They aren't dead! I saw them all last night." She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "But they are. My crew is dead. And it's my fault. I killed my crew. I killed my friends. I was put in charge- Starfleet trusted me. And they died."

"It's no-" Harry tried to tell her.

"Not my fault!?" She yelled at him, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I was put in charge! I was supposed to make sure that we made it through the month safely. And I screwed up. How can you sa-"

"Please, calm down, you'll hurt yourself. I will sedate you if necessary." The Doctor interupted.

"I didn't give the orders soon enough." She finished, softly.

Janeway put hand on Eve's shoulder. "You did all that you could do. You have to remember not to blame yourself. I know how it feels, but it's not your fault."

"How can you say that?" She pulled away from the elder captain.

"Only because I know it's true. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it." Janeway remembered when they first arrived in the Delta Quadrant, and she felt the exact same way.

A noise from a nearby biobed interrupted the conversation

"It looks as if one of your friends is waking up." Kathryn smiled, hoping to cheer the girl up.

**

"The ship was hit Port side, which caused the shields to drop." Tuvok explained. "I've also found traces of radiation.

B'Elanna nodded. "We should report back." She smiled. "I'm interested in how our friends our doing.

Seven hit her comm badge. "Three to beam directly to sickbay."

The group appeared moments later in the sickbay. Tuvok quickly headed for the bridge.

Lt. Torres approached her husband. "How are they doing?"

He looked at her. "Well, the captain's having major mood swings, smiling at us one moment, then bursting in to tears, then freaking out yelling at Harry." He paused. "The first officer just woke up, he's having things explained to him, and is taking it a lot better than Eve- that's the captain. And as for the others… well, it will be a few minutes." 

"B'Elanna, Seven, I want you to report to astrometrics. Check over your data, See if you can come up with how they got here." Janeway ordered.

"Understood." Seven answered. B'Elanna hesitated before following Seven from the room.

"Ensign Kim, if you're just going to stand around, make yourself useful." The Doctor slapped a tricorder in to Harry's hand. Harry blinked in surprise, before turning to one of the cadets.

"Doctor!" Paris suddenly yelled.

"What is it?"

"Severe internal bleeding- I don't see why we didn't catch this before."

Eve looked to see who was injured. "Arik!" she cried, and attempted to get off the biobed.

"No." Janeway warned, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But, Arik!" she protested.

The first officer reached over and held her hand. "Shh… It's going to be alright. Arik will be fine. I promise."

Eve wasn't so sure. "No! I hate this. It's not fair, I should be the injured one, not him! It's my fault!"

Harry sighed, before putting a hypo of mild sedative to her neck.

"My fault." She repeated softly, before falling in to a deep sleep.


	2. Star Trek: Eclipse: Arrival 2/4

Star Trek: Eclipse

Arrival

Part 2/4

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Trek, or any of its characters, yadda yadda yadda, but we do own the crew of the Eclipse.

A/N: be sure to read part ¼ first or this won't make any sense. R/R, make criticism constructive.

Seven of Nine and B'Elanna entered the briefing room, where the rest of the senior staff was already assembled. 

"What have you two come up with?" Janeway asked as B'Elanna took a seat next to Tom. Seven headed to the display and began explaining their findings.

"You're late." Paris whispered.

"Stuff it." She growled back.

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"Paris, do you know what happens when a Klingon gets angry?"

"Point taken."

Seven of Nine stopped mid-sentence and looked at the pair, raising an eyebrow. "As I saying, Lt. Torres and myself are not completely positive that a slip stream cause the disruption- but it definitely played some part."

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked. She turned toward him.

"There is slip stream radiation, as well as radiation of an unknown type scattered across the ship. Additionally, a slip stream alone could not have cause both engines to malfunction in the manner they did."

The others nodded.

"Good work." Janeway said, smiling slightly at Seven, then turning to Neelix. "Neelix, when Eve wakes up I'd like you to talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Your our moral officer, aren't you? She could use a bit of cheering up. Seven, Torres, test your theory in the holodeck. Ensign Kim, go with them. Paris, report to sick bay, Chakotay and Tuvok, you have the bridge. You are dismissed."

**

Kamii opened her eyes, and winced at a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Oww…"

"Sorry." Paris apologized, running the tool over the bone.

"Where am I?" she asked, noticing the older Starfleet uniforms.

"You're on the Federation Starship Voyager." He paused. "And therefore in the Delta Quadrant."

"The D-" she stopped. "The what??"

"Delta. Quadrant." He repeated. "Your captain over there asked the same question when she woke up." He glanced over at her- she was still sleeping.

"How'd we get here?" Kamii asked at Paris checked Arik's vitals.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

"Who's we?"

"Myself, the captain, the rest of the senior officers… everyone, really."

Janeway walked through the doors, and over to Lieutenant Davidson. "Captain Kathryn Janeway. You're Kamii Davidson, correct?"

"If you're gonna ask, I'm not the one who ran into the spacedock. That was Talon."

"What?"

"Inside joke." Zeke called over, laughing.

"Ookay." Paris muttered under his breath.

"You're Kamii, right?" Janeway prompted again.

"Right. Helm officer for the USS Eclipse." She paused. "So who all from my crew is here?"

"You, Eve, me, of course, Arik, and Talon." Zeke answered. "That's aboard Voyager. Everyone else is dead, at least, we think so. But there's a possibility some of them are trapped on a sealed off deck." 

"Speaking of your captain, how is she doing?" Janeway asked Paris as the two cadets started talking about their friends.

"She should come to soon. What sort of mood she'll be in, is a different matter."

"Eve's a good captain, but she's too hard on her self- she's always been like that. Everything from grades to relationships. She and Arik are super close, and he's the only one who can get her to loosen up. That's probably one of the reasons she went ballistic when she found out he was hurt." Kamii shook her head and looked over at her sleeping friend.

"Almost her entire crew is gone. And she is going to blame herself so much, this has gotten to her so much... More than anything else ever could." Zeke continued for Kamii, following her gaze.

"Why is she like that?" Paris asked truly interested.

"I'm not sure, but it goes way back to when she was a kid. Her mom died when she was 7, and she doesn't get along real well with her step-mom."

"Gee, Kam, you don't think it has to do with the fact that her dad's a Starfleet general, and a perfectionist, do you?" Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Not a good combination." Neelix put in. "Why, just yesterday Ensign Medar was tell me-"

"Not now, Neelix." Kathryn warned.

"Sorry." He apologized

"But, anyway, Eve's been like that as long as I've known her." Commander Truan finished. 

**

They ran the simulation again, and found nothing to be helpful.

"Still no good." Kim sighed.

"Maybe we could go check out the Eclipse again, see if we find any more information." B'Elanna said after a moment.

"Information may have been destroyed." Seven reasoned. 

"It's worth a try." Harry shrugged.

**

Eve looked at Arik, who was still out. She had woken up a few minutes ago, and was trying to keep her emotions under control this time. Talon had woken shortly after her, greeted by a few friendly pat on the back and a nonchalant hug from Kamii, making them both blush.

She watched as the others talked and ate- she wasn't really interested in doing either, but Neelix had insisted on her eating, and she did so to prevent being pestered. What ever it was they had ate, the drink reminded her of grape juice and the sandwich of chicken and cheese.

The doors swished open, drawing her out of her thoughts. It was Captain Janeway, and Eve resisted the urge to salute the woman, as she had been instructed that it wasn't required or expected. 

"I see you're away, Captain Bryce." Janeway smiled at the girl.

"Being the acting captain of a ship I was assigned to for a school project- which from the current standpoint I seem to have failed- doesn't make me a real captain. I'm a cadet." Her lips were making a thin line on her face.

"You have a crew,"

"Yeah, ninety percent of I killed." Came the morbid reply.

"You're a leader, you have a starship, you put the others before you. I'd say you qualify as a captain." Janeway finished, raising her eyebrows at the girl's last remark.

"My crew is dead."

"I'm not." A male voice from two beds away corrected her, breaking the silence after Bryce's last comment.

"Arik?" she whispered. "Arik!" Jumping off the biobed where she sat, Bryce ran to her chief engineer, nearly tripping in the process.

**

Ensign Kim swung the flashlight around the destroyed Engineering room. "I hope we never have to find out how this happened first hand."

"I hope no one does." B'Elanna agreed, stepping around a body. "I'm guessing all the engineers were killed upon the explosion of that." She indicted a generator.

"As there was on every deck." Seven added. She was at a console, trying to bring what was left of the systems on line.

"Any luck, Seven?" Kim asked.

"None so far. The systems are completely damaged." She replied, momentarily looking at him over her shoulder.

"I'll go check out the wiring." Harry yelled to them, as he headed to a side room.

*

"Ensign Kim, are you alright?" Seven called over her comm in response to a scream.

"Yes- I uh- found a body." He muttered, turning slightly green as he passed by the pale young man's body.

"Speaking of bodies, how many casualties do we know of?" B'Elanna asked.

"Eight-two, at the current time." Seven answered.

"Wow." The engineer said softly, as lightly flicked on.

"I fixed it!" Harry yelled.


	3. Star Trek: Eclipse: Arrival 3/4

****

Star Trek: Eclipse

Arrival

Part ¾ 

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Trek, blady blady blah. We're making no money off of this, but if you want to pay us that's okay. The only characters we own would be the Eclipse crew.

AN: please R/R. make sure to read the first two parts before reading this one.

"I said, I'm fine!" Arik said, slightly exasperated. "Calm down, Eve. I'm okay."

Janeway frowned inwardly. Minutes ago, the girl had been depressed. Now she was sitting across from her 'friend', grinning hugely. In Kathryn's opinion, the mood swings were more than likely unhealthy, mentally and physical. 

Talon looked at Janeway, following her gaze to Eve and Arik.

"Permission to speak freely?" 

"Of course." She replied, sounding slightly surprised.

"Don't worry about Eve. She'll be just fine. She and Arik have known each other since they were three. After he gets a chance to talk to her, she'll be back to normal. He might be able to convince her that the deaths aren't her fault."

Janeway nodded, but didn't say anything.

**

"Somebody's full of himself." B'Elanna muttered, inspecting the warp core.

"I agree with you're observation." Seven replied, as Harry jumped from a Jeffries Tube.

"Come on people, we're all friends here." He started whistling.

"That's what he thinks." B'Elanna said under her breath.

"Let's leave." Seven said suddenly, fear apparent in her voice.

"Aw, come on Sev, don't tell me the ex-Borg is scared. I even turned the lights on. Now, who wants to help me with bridge lighting?

"Too small. No air." Seven said softly, heading for the door.

"Hey, hey! Since when are you claustrophobic?" Harry asked.

"People!" B'Elanna roared. "Let's get back to work. We're Starfleet!"

Seven slapped her comm. "One to beam directly to sickbay."

"Hey! We're not done!" B'Elanna hit her comm and beamed out.

"Was it something I said?" Harry followed after them.

**

By this time, the cadets were in the briefing room.

"I don't really remember much." Eve started slowly. "Maybe if we reconstruct the incident." She stood, and left the room, heading for the bridge.

The others followed.

"I was standing here." Eve now stood in from of Janeway's chair. "Zeke was…" she jogged to the doors. "Here. He was trying to get people out of the halls… Arik was at the railing, he had been up here just before everything went haywire. He hadn't gotten a chance to get down to engineering, so he was yelling to them over the comm." She moved down to the helm post. "Ensign Cambridge was here. Kamii was trying to recover a system, and Cambridge took over for her. Talon was at the security post." She trailed off.

"Was there anyone else on the bridge?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes. Ensign Quinn was at science. Everyone else was scattered over the ship. The mess hall, their quarters, engineering, in the hall… I remember Davenport and Sands were in cargo bay one… but other than that…" Kamii put in.

The group moved back into the briefing room.

"Our last known location was here." Eve pointed to a spot on a star map of the Alpha Quadrant. "Five days from Earth, traveling at about warp 1. Our assignment was to work as an actual crew for a month- it was supposed to help with our first assignments after we graduated. The crew had 112 people." She paused. "Last I remember we turned warp to warp 5- no real reason. We just wanted to see as much as we could. Next thing I know, the systems are failing, everything is chaos, and then the bridge explodes."

Janeway opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Seven, B'Elanna, and Harry bursting in the doors.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked, bounding to his usual seat.

"Anyone for a game of-."

"No that's too-." Seven of Nine interrupted Lt. Torres. 

"Sure!" Harry jumped up, practically screaming with excitement. 

"People! What is going on here?" Eve yelled above the newly erupted chaos.

"Nothing." Seven said meekly.

"If you don't mind, we're in the middle of planning our next game." B'Elanna said testily. 

"B'Elanna…" Janeway warned.

"What's wrong, Seven? I though Borg were fearless." Zeke asked.

"They are." Seven stated softly, moving to a less crowded area of the room.

"Stop!" Eve yelled. "You're giving me a headache." Everyone froze. "Now, what game?"

"Parrieses Squares, what else?" B'Elanna rolled her eyes.

"Duh." Harry added, jumping on the table. 

"Down boy." Paris said.

"Parrieses Squares?" Eve repeated. "Ensign Kim, off the table."

He jumped off, ran to her, picking her up. "milady, of course. But you must relax."

"Put her down." Janeway ordered.

"Aww." Harry said, putting the younger captain down. She was glaring at him, as was Arik.

"Sure. ' Just friends'" Paris laughed, pointing out the couple to B'Elanna.

"What??" she demanded. "You Bah'Thak! Who is she?" B'Elanna demanded, pointing her phaser at him.

"Lanna! What is wrong with you?" He grabbed the phaser away. "Hey, Bryce, catch!" he tossed her the weapon.

"Thanks."

"No you don't!" B'Elanna yelled, tackling the girl. 

"No, It's- you're- you aren't well. No phaser!" Eve was struggling to keep the phaser out of B'Elanna's reach.

Janeway walked over, taking the phaser. "I'll be taking this. Lt Torres, cease this behavior."

"Whee!" Harry Kim ran around the table.

"What the hell is going on?" Eve yelled. The room fell silent, except for Harry's call of 'whee'

"Nevermind." She growled. "I don't want to know." And turned, storming from the room. She was followed closely by her crew.

Janeway glared at Harry and B'Elanna, and then glanced at Seven. "What has gotten into you three?"

"Nothing!" Harry spun around in circles.

Janeway gave them 'the look.' "Tuvok, have security escort Seven to her quarters. Ensign Kim and Lt Torres are to be put in the brig until we figure out what's going on."

She frowned as they were escorted from the room. "Computer, locate the cadets."

"The cadets are in the mess hall."

She pushed her comm. "Bryce, please bring your crew back down here. I'd like to speak to you."

**

"Whoo, whoo!" 

B'Elanna gritted her teeth.

"Chugga Chugga!" he added, grinning. Harry was well aware he was annoying her.

"HARRY!" she threw herself at the force field. "Let me out! No one deserves this!"


	4. Star Trek Eclipse: Arrival: 4/4

****

Star Trek: Eclipse

Arrival

Part 4/4

Disclaimer: you should know by now what we do and don't own.

AN: you know the drill. R/R

"So, any ideas on what's wrong with them?" Janeway asked.

The others shrugged.

"Maybe they're possessed." Paris whispered to Eve. "Well, all except Harry. I don't see any change."

She giggled, but tried to hold the laugh in.

"Mr. Paris, I do not think acting like a 20th century transportation device is what Mr. Kim normally does." Tuvok stated, after overhearing him

"A train, Tuvok." 

Eve burst out laughing, but quickly stopped. Janeway was glaring at them. "Sorry." She managed to choke out.

"Ahem." Janeway said. 

"Ahem." Paris mimicked quietly, smiling at Eve, who bit her lip.

"Paris!" Janeway looked directly at him.

"Paris!"

"I order you to decease this at once!"

"I order you to decease this at once!"

"Paris, stop mimicking me."

"Paris, stop mimicking me."

At this point Eve could not longer contain her laughter, and the other cadets joined in Chakotay was trying to hide a smile. Paris was grinning, quite proud of himself.

"Enough!" Janeway slammed her hands on the table.

Everyone, including Paris, was silent.

"I will not have my crew acting like a bunch of two year olds."

"And trains?" Paris said very quietly to Eve. She managed to keep a straight face.

"Paris, you're confined to your quarters. Go." Janeway commanded. 

He left, with a grin on his face.

"Why me?" she muttered, rubbing her temples. 

"You are the captain." Tuvok stated.

She sighed. "Any other smart remarks anyone would like to get out of the way before we continue?"

The room was silent.

"That's what I thought. Now, about Torres, Kim, and Seven."

"Actually," Eve said, "Paris might be right."

"That Ensign Kim often acts like a 20th century Earth transportation device?"

"A train. But that's not what I meant. I was referring to his comment about them being possessed."

"An interesting theory. But wouldn't the go by different names?" Janeway asked.

"I don't really know." Bryce admitted. "This is an uncharted area of space, right? At least for us?"

"Affirmative." Tuvok answered. 

"So maybe there's something in this area of space."

"Or maybe it's your ship." Chakotay turned to face Commander Truan.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"At least 82 people are dead. Maybe our officers were somehow possessed. Without disposal of the bodies yet, it's possible."

"But no one acted like that!" Talon put in.

"Ensign Mason was very quiet. And often scared." Zeke answered.

"Ensign Mason had phobias." Eve corrected.

"Crewman Corran was extremely aggressive at times." Kamii suggested.

"I suppose that's true. And Crewman Baise always called me milady." She paused. "Inside joke." She grinned.

"So, it could be the crew." Janeway stood up.

"Yes, I suppose…" Eve glanced at Arik, who nodded agreement.

"So what will be our course of action?" Janeway asked, pacing the front of the room.

"We'll repair the Eclipse, after all, we don't seem to be affected by this." Bryce said. "Other than yourself and Tuvok."

"If you must. Take the doctor with you. He'll be help, and you won't have to worry about him being possessed. Tuvok and Chakotay, research on possession, see if you find anything that could be of use." 

"Our own EMH will work just as well." Eve argued. "And she can travel all over the ship."

"I insist. You may not be able to get that system running."

Eve nodded. "Okay."

"Uh actually E- Captain Bryce." Arik interupted. "I don't think the ship can be repaired."

"Then you'll become a permanent part of out crew." Janeway smiled.

"But is there room?" Talon argued.

"I rather go back to the Eclipse." Kamii muttered.

"It's a nice offer, but I'm sure we can repair the ship." Talon spoke up.

"With five people?" Arik stood.

"Automated repair systems have already been activated." Talon growled. "The engines have started to return to normal. I give it two weeks before we can be on our way, and another four before all repairs are completed."

"We have no crew! And you're not an Engineer anyway!"

"We have emergency holographic repair crews."

"Silence!" Eve demanded. "I'll be making the decision."

Talon muttered something to Kamii, who snickered.

Eve glared at them. "You are dismissed." She said icily.

The two stared at her in shock.

"You heard me! Out!"

"Fine!" Talon yelled as he and Kamii left.

"You too Arik. Zeke, you better go with them." She sighed.

"Remember what I said." Arik said quietly as he passed.

She sat down, resting her head on the table. "That piece of junk ship isn't make for long distance travel- it's a decommissioned science vessel, hardly any weapons. We'd be stranded after a while." She was silent for a bit. "I can't do this."

Janeway motioned for the others to leave. "You'll travel with us. A second ship would be useful. We could also equip it with necessary systems."

Eve looked up. "I guess." She looked to the door. "I hate sending them out. But they just don't listen." She shrugged. "Then that'd what we'll do… I don't know how to make them happy." She said softly.

"And you never will. It's not possible. I can't even figure it out." Janeway smiled as the two stood.

"I guess I better go see that they aren't planning a mutiny." She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know how you run a crew, so far from home."

"It's taken a lot of practice."

"But you've had that practice. I haven't." she sighed. "I'm only a cadet."

"Not to me. When I look at you, I see a strong young woman. A captain. Hang in there. Things will get better."

Eve looked at her. "Thank you."

"Now, go explain things to your friends. Then I want you to get some rest."

**

"Who does she think she is?" Talon fumed.

"Oh, I don't know. The captain? Our superior?" Arik suggested sarcastically.

"She's just a cadet. Like you or me. She has no power over us."

"Look out that window. I don't see the academy. I don't see San Francisco. I don't even see Earth. And until I look out that window and see San Francisco, as far as I'm concerned, she is our superior."

"You're just siding with her because she's you're girlfriend."

"I am not!"

"Hey, no fighting." Kamii put her hand on Talon's shoulder. "Arik's right. She was put in command over us, and until we get home, she is still the captain." She smiled gently.

Talon sighed, holding his hand out to Arik. "Truce?" Arik smirked as he said this.

"Hello Captain Bryce." Arik winked at her. "So what's your decision?"

"We'll attempt to fix Eclipse, with Voyager's help, of course. If we succeeded, we'll travel with them, the crews working together, having shifts on both ships." She paused. "If we can't fix it, we'll join their crew like the Marquis did." She looked at them, expectantly. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kamii grinned at her friend. Talon and Arik nodded.

"Then report to the transporter room at once. Let's get started." Bryce smiled. Things would get better. 

As they walked to the turbolift, Arik put his arm around her shoulder. "There's my brave girl. We'll make this work."

"I hope so."

"It's not you're fault, you know."

"I wish I could agree."

**

-Fin-

And so ends the first chapter. The second story should be right along. (it's already written, as is 3, 4, 5, and half of 6)

Please leave feedback!


End file.
